


No escape pt.12

by Lunascreamer



Series: No escape Kayn x Reader [12]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer
Summary: Shen ending





	No escape pt.12

Waking up slowly, your eyes blurred for a bit before they adjusted. Laying beside you Shen slept soundly. His face smooth, his brows furred slightly. Reaching out towards his face, you placed your hand gently against his face. Twitching from your touch Shen lowered his head onto your hand and buried into it. His mouth slightly open and a loud snore escapes his lips, His body jolted and his eyes opened. His eyes widen with shock before calming down and appearing lovingly once more.  
"Good morning (Y/N)" Shen purred  
"Morning" you replied  
Moving closer to you, Shen pulled you into his arms, your face buried into his chest. Looking up at him, you closed your eyes and melted more into him, his warmth filled the emptiness you alway felt.   
"(Y/N) I will always protect you." Shen kissed your forhead  
"Thank you. I love you Shen" you whispered  
"And I love you to"  
Moving out of bed you reach down and pick up a large shirt, the shirt covered most of your body and barely covered your lady area. Bending down slightly you reach for your panties and start to slip them on. Looking around you attempt to find a pair of pants but couldn't find any. Sitting on the bed you glanced back to Shen to see him wiggling into his pants. His back marked up and red. A light blush crossed your face as you remember last nights encounter. Turning to look at you, Shen smiled and walked towards you, his hand out reached and tilted your head to look up to him.  
"My beautiful (Y/N)."  
Lips pressed agasint yours, you closed your eyes and moaned into the kiss. Pulling away slightly you turned away and gasped. Standing near the far wall stood Kayn. His eyes cast down and his hand gripping his scythe tightly.  
"So, this is what you choose. Him not me, me the one who loves you." Kayn mumbered  
"It's time Kayn." Raast snickered  
fading into the shadow a loud scream fills the room and then nothing. Moving towards the wall Shen placed his hand flat agasint the face of the wall. With a sigh you cast a glance down to your legs. Fidgeting slightly you listened as Shen returned by your side and wrapped his arms around your frame.   
"It's going to be ok, I got you." Shen whispered  
Pulling you up to your feet, Shen led you to the door and opened it. With a kiss on the forehead and the sun blaring agaisnt your body a smile cast across your face as a new beginning was starting to begin.   
END


End file.
